


harryxhermione

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gag, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, ballgag, harry - Freeform, hermione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	harryxhermione

''Hey harry, wanna come to my house!?'' Hermione called  
''Sure, let's go!'' Harry replied enthusiastically  
They went to Hermione's house, her parents weren't home so they were completely alone.  
''I'll be in the bathroom for a moment, meet you in your room.'' Harry called.  
Hermione agreed then used the opportunity to dress in lingerie, knowing Harry likes her.  
When he came into her room he immediately blushed and looked confused, but Hermione was focused on the bulge growing in his jeans.  
''Wanna see some more, big boy?'' She asked seductively while lowering her panties a bit.  
His bulge grew bigger and he started to look horny.  
''Come and fuck me senseless!'' She exclaimed and pulled out rope and handcuffs.  
Harry couldn't resist much longer, he started to gag her with rope and attach her limbs to the bed posts.  
She looked so horny and he was too. He started to tear her clothes off to get a full view on her sexy body. Once he was done he stared in awe at his handy work, she was helpless and trapped on the bed, her huge boobs drew her in while her leaking pussy made his boner stronger.

Hermione mumbled something that was indecipherable with the gag, Harry slowly drew his hard, long dick out. He chuckled when Hermione gasped at it's size. He knew he should do some foreplay first to get them both wetter so he started to tickle all her sensitive areas. He groped her boobs and she started to moan softly. He kissed her gently through the gag. They were both so horny, they both wanted to fuck right then and there so Harry smirked then put the head of his dick in front of her vaginal hole. He tickled her entrance, teasing her, making her want more. Then he quickly thrusted in at full force, surprising Hermione and he only got faster after that. Hermione was screaming but it came out muffled. Harry felt hot all over and his dick felt like it was going to explode with cum. He started moaning, ''Her-hermione I'm gonna cum!'' he shouted with exhilaration. Hermione looked scared at the thought of pregnancy but was helpless to stop him, Harry was so horny he didn't care if she got pregnant, a few more thrusts and shoots of gooey liquid burst out of his penis into her womb, she was fertilized now. He untied her and they went their separate ways.

(months later)

''Oh Harry look at our wonderful son, I don't regret this at all. We'll make wonderful parents!''


End file.
